capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Sengoku BASARA 4
Sengoku Basara 4 is the fourth game in the Sengoku BASARA series of action strategy games. It was released for the PlayStation 3 on January 23, 2014 exclusively in Japan. The game apparently takes place in a parallel world set in the Muromachi period (the time before the Sengoku period began). Because of this, a lot of characters from earlier games in the series return. Sengoku BASARA 4 was produced by Hiroyuki Kobayashi and directed by Makoto Yamamoto. For this game, character design was passed to Tooru Ookubo, instead of Makoto Tsuchibayashi. In 2015, an expansion titled Sengoku BASARA 4 Sumeragi was released in Japan. Characters 'Returning Characters' *'Nagamasa Azai' *'Masamune Date' *'Motochika Chōsokabe' *'Tadakatsu Honda' *'Mitsunari Ishida' *'Ieyasu Tokugawa' *'Kojūrō Katakura' *'Kanbe Kuroda' *'Keiji Maeda' *'Motonari Mōri' *'Nobunaga Oda' *'Oichi' *'Yukimura Sanada' *'Yoshihiro Shimazu' *'Hanbei Takenaka' *'Hideaki Kobayakawa' *'Hideyoshi Toyotomi' *'Hisahide Matsunaga' *'Kotaro Fūma' *'Magoichi Saica' *'Muneshige Tachibana' *'Mitsuhide Akechi/Tenkai' *'Sasuke Sarutobi' *'Sōrin Ōtomo' *'Tsuruhime' *'Yoshiaki Mogami' *'Yoshitsugu Ōtani' *'Toshiie Maeda' - (playable only in Sumeragi) *'Matsu Maeda' - (playable only in Sumeragi) *'Shingen Takeda' - (playable only in Sumeragi) *'Kenshin Uesugi' - (playable only in Sumeragi) *'Kasuga' - (playable only in Sumeragi) *'Kanetsugu Naoe' - (playable only in Sumeragi during Roulette) *'Nōhime' - (cameo) *'Ranmaru Mori' - (cameo) 'New Characters' *'Naotora' *'Maria Kyogoku' - (non-playable) *'Sakon Shima' - a young commander in the Toyotomi army, following Mitsunari Ishida. A cheerful youth who enjoys nothing more than a gamble; he's as light on his feet as his looks and behavior imply. He yearns to show his master Mitsunari his one-sided loyalty. In combat, Sakon is a warrior who can be relied on to stir up the battlefield with a constantly changing flurry of kicks and slashes. *'Katsuie Shibata' - a young soldier in the vanguard of the Oda army. After a rebellion which ended in failure, the skilled Katsuie was left in a weak position. Now, it's as though he's given up and lives for nothing more than following orders from his aloof master Nobunaga. However, once he's on the battlefield he plays an active role, using the full reach of his reverse-bladed naginata and many extravagant techniques. *'Matabei Gotō' - originally a warrior in the Kuroda forces, now he drifts around Japan with no master. Matabei is very proud and holds a strong grudge against anyone who wounds his pride, vindictively stalking them and writing their name in his mark book. *'Shikanosuke Yamanaka' - a retainer of the Amago family. Shikanosuke is a boy who is traveling in search of Haruhisa Amago. Unfortunately, his detective skills haven't yet matured and he frequently leaps to the wrong conclusion. He's accompanied by a deer called Oyassan. *'Yoshiteru Ashikaga' - (non-playable) - The 13th Ashikaga shogun who longs for heated battles. He relinquishes the shogun rule back to the heavens, which in turn causes the Sengoku Genesis. He has a prominent role in the game, appearing in multiple drama routes as the last boss for the character in question and is likely the hardest boss in the game. Ashikaga’s weapon of choice is a scepter that has the ability to transform into other weapons. Gameplay Players will be accompanied by a partner at all times who can be given commands by holding L2 and dragging a circle toward the desired target. This can be used on enemies, boxes, bases, etc. This ally can also be tagged after they reach level 50, by pressing the R3 button. If tagged mid-combo, characters will immediately perform an attack upon switching to continue the chain. When both the player and his/her partner's BASARA gauges are full, and if they are standing close enough to each other, pressing L2 + Circle will activate a Giga BASARA attack. Ink sprays up from the ground to attack all surrounding enemies. Also, characters level up in the midst of battle, and can utilize newly learned skills on the spot. Camps may have up to three levels, unlike in Samurai Heroes where there was only one. To destroy these, the player must defeat commanders on every level. Weapons can be enhanced with certain stats or upgraded to new limits, using either a whetstone, a fortune hammer, or tamahagane steel items. They can also be combined to increase their potency and/or create different effects. Sengoku BASARA 4 Sumeragi To be added... Gallery Image:BASARA_4_Katsuie_Shibata.png|''Katsuie Shibata'' Image:BASARA_4_Sakon_Shima.png|''Sakon Shima'' Image:BASARA_4_Matabei_Goto.png|''Matabei Goto'' Image:BASARA_4_Shikanosuke_Yamanaka.png|''Shikanosuke Yamanaka'' Image:BASARA_4_Yoshiteru_Ashikaga.png|''Yoshiteru Ashikaga'' Box Art Image:BASARA_4.png|''Japan'' Image:BASARA_4_Special.png|''Special Package'' Image:BASARA_4_Sumeragi.png|Sumeragi Japan Merchandise Image:BASARA_4_Artbook.png|''Official Complete Works'' Image:BASARA_4_Manga.png|''Manga'' Image:BASARA_4_Novel.png|''Novel'' Image:BASARA_4_Mag_1.png|''Magazine 1'' Image:BASARA_4_Mag_2.png|''Magazine 2'' Image:BASARA_4_Mag_3.png|''Magazine 3'' Image:BASARA_4_Mag_4.png|''Magazine 4'' Image:BASARA_4_Mag_5.png|''Magazine 5'' Image:BASARA_4_Mag_6.png|''Magazine 6'' Image:BASARA_4_Mag_7.png|''Magazine 7'' Image:BASARA_4_Mag_8.png|''Magazine 8'' Image:BASARA_4_Mag_9.png|''Magazine 9'' Image:BASARA_4_Mag_10.png|''Magazine 10'' Image:SB4_Comic_Anthology.png|''Comic Anthology'' Image:SB4_Sumeragi_Artbook.png|Sumeragi Official Complete Works Image:SB4_Sumeragi_Guide.png|Sumeragi Guidebook External Links *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/basara4/ Official site] *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/basara4sumeragi/ Sumeragi Official site] *Wikipedia article *''Sengoku BASARA'' wikia article Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Sengoku BASARA Games Category:Japan-only Games Category:Historical Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Strategy Games